Solo por tenerte cerca
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Arreglo todo para que se quedaran solos, y ella, inocente hizo cada una de las cosas que le indico, incluso cuando le pidió que permaneciera a su lado


-¡Resista capitán!- decía Rukia mientras ayudaba a Ukitake a entrar en el treceavo escuadrón, el tenia un terrible ataque de tos.

-Tranquila Kuchiki-san, ya esta parando- aunque trataba de tranquilizarla, su tos seguía igual, aquel día ni Kiyoni ni Sentaro estaban en el escuadrón, y los demás habían salido a una expedición. Ukitake se recostó en la cama, y Rukia le corrió un poco su traje shinigami para que pudiera respirar mejor.

-Iré a llamar al cuarto escuadrón-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No- se opuso reteniéndola- quédate- pidió amablemente.

-¡Pero capitán!, quizás esto se agrave.

-Quédate- volvió a pedir- aquí no nadie además de tú y yo, si esto vuelve a empeorar mientras no estas, estaría en problemas.

-Capitán…

-Tranquila- repitió- ¿quieres ayudarme?

-¡En todo lo que pueda!

-Bien, pon esa almohada bajo mi cabeza, estoy muy abajo y alcánzame un poco de agua- Rukia obedeció, de su manga el capitán saco un pequeño frasco con pastillas blancas dentro y tomo una luego de disolverla en el agua, pero en cuanto termino de beber, su tos comenzó otra vez.

-Voy a llamar al cuarto escuadrón- dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie.

-No, Rukia esto siempre pasa, quédate- volvió a pedir, - es un efecto de las pastillas, luego de tomarla, me produce un poco mas de tos, y después se calma, por favor, córreme un poco mas el traje,- Rukia obedeció de inmediato, recién cuando tomo distancia del capitán, noto lo cerca que había estado de el, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse, Ukitake sonrío.

-¿Seguro que esta bien?- pregunto tierna.

-Si, ya se calmo- lentamente Ukitake movió su mano hacia la de Rukia que estaba apoyada en el suelo, y la acaricio- gracias, no quería quedarme solo- ella se ruborizo aun mas, tenia su mano agarrada a su capitán, y no la quitaba, lentamente la mano de el la soltó, y comenzó a subir por el brazo- dime Rukia… ¿sabes por que fuiste asignada a Karakura hace unos años?- ella lo negó con la cabeza- bueno… fue por que Kiyoni estaba celosa de ti.

-¿De mi?- pregunto extrañada.

-Si, por que eras la consentida del escuadrón, entonces te sugirió para el trabajo, quien diría que luego… ocurrió lo que ocurrió- sin notarlo claramente, Rukia estaba más cerca de Ukitake.

-Siempre le quise preguntar… ¿si usted quería que yo fuera?- dijo explorando cada rincón de sus ojos marrones.

-No- fue la sincera respuesta- para mi aun no estabas del todo lista, pero creí correcto el dejarte ir, así podrías crecer, y tendrías mas experiencia- y nuevamente la (¿fingida?) tos, esta ves Rukia se alarmo mas, no insistió ya con el cuarto escuadrón, se quedo a su lado.

-¡Capitán!-, el se había erguido tomándose el pecho, le indico que trajera mas agua con la mano, Rukia así lo hizo y ella misma se la dio de beber, en un arrebato por no caer nuevamente en la cama, Ukitake se aferro a ella, aunque aquello parecía mas un abrazo.

-Perdóname por preocuparte-, le dijo mientras paraba su tos, levanto la cabeza, y la miro directamente a sus ojos, pero esta ves, no consiguió ruborizarla, se quedaron unos segundos así, hasta que el se separo de ella, su cometido se había cumplido, abrazar y sentir bien cerca a su pequeña subordinada, (¿llegaría a mas?).

-Capitán… - volvió a decir Rukia.

-Ven- dijo recostándose y tomándola del brazo a la ves, para que ella se acomodase a su lado, - siempre quise acercarme a ti, pero por tu forma de ser me era muy difícil- Rukia lo miro (un poco) sorprendida, de cerca era aun mas lindo – cuando entraste en el escuadrón, estabas pasando por muchos cambios a la ves, estabas aturdida, y pensé que seria mejor que tomara distancia como capitán, no quería que te sintieras presionada- le decía acariciándole el cabello, Rukia había quedado un poco mas debajo de el, y tenia su cabeza escondida en el pecho del capitán, así acurrucada, sentía como la mano de el se deslizaba lentamente por su espalda, desde arriba, hacia abajo., -sufrí mucho cuando estaban por ejecutarte- levanto la mirada- no importaba cuanto apelara a tu favor, la actitud de tu hermano era inquebrantable, pensé que te perdería- con la mano que tenia sobre la cabeza de Rukia, la acercaba cada ves mas a el, ella callaba, solo lo miraba a los ojos, y se dejaba manejar, aquella persona, siempre le había parecido muy buena, amable y dulce, quería estar cerca de el, estaba cómoda y no se molestaba en apartarse.

Cada vez, más cerca, cada ves, el aliento de el rozándole mas calidamente las mejillas, cerro los ojos,- estaba celoso de Kaien, por que pasaba mas tiempo con vos, de lo que yo lo hacia- dijo en un susurro y la beso, primero apenas acariciándole los labios, y después de manera mas profunda, la mano en su cabeza, la atraía mas hacia el, y ella no ponía resistencia, luego se separaron y entreabrieron un poco los ojos, el contemplo aquella mirada infiltrada por los de ella, y con un rápido movimiento quedo arriba de Rukia, la miraba solamente, tranquila, indefensa debajo de sus brazos, se acerco a ella y la beso por segunda ves, dejo que su peso cayera sobre ella, apoyando suavemente su cuerpo, sus manos, ahora estaban la izquierda sujetándole la cabeza, y la derecha recorriendo su cuello, mas abajo, la abertura del traje, (¿se atrevería?), primero corrió suavemente la tela, a Rukia parecía no molestarle aquello, ya que seguía aferrada a sus labios, bajo mas entonces, la acariciaba suavemente, estaba a punto de llegar a sus pechos, cuando una tos (esta ves real) lo detuvo, debió separarse de ella bruscamente.

-Capitán- dijo Rukia, quien recién entonces parecía notar lo que había ocurrido.

-Estoy bien, pero creo que fue mucho- la miro, ella estaba completamente sonrojada, se corrió a un lado, delicadamente le cerro su uniforme shinigami- por favor, alcánzame agua- le dijo, ella se puso de pie, y cuando estaba por tomar la jarra, la mano de Kiyoni la detuvo.

-Yo voy a ayudar al capitán- dijo con una sonrisa, y tomo la jarra- déjame con el, yo se bien que hacer- Rukia volteo para mirar a Ukitake, quien se había recostado, el la miro dulcemente, y le indico que saliera de la habitación, aun sintiendo el calido cuerpo de el sobre el suyo, le obedeció y salio de aquel lugar.


End file.
